


i'm no sweet dream (but i'm a helluva night)

by thorkidumpster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boring Quarterly Meetings, Butt Plugs, Cute Office Assistants, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, and a miraculous can of Coke, bathroom blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: the only thing getting loki through this meeting is the promise of his brother fucking his brains out over his desk afterwards.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for vuiby! hope you enjoy!
> 
> big thank you to mona (thoresque) for editing this into something presentable. wouldn't be here without you, bby.

* * *

Loki presses two fingers to his temples and forces a breath out through his nose. This is intolerable. This is the fourth meeting he’s had this week, and it’s only Tuesday. He’s going to have to have The Talk with his new assistant—Loki clawed his way to the top to avoid doing this shit, not to do more of it.

He shifts in his office chair, listening to the drone of a man so far past his prime that it was a miracle he hasn’t dropped dead yet. The movement lights up a flicker of discomfort that runs up his spine. The problem wasn’t his chair, of course; the chair itself had cost a small fortune and was just the perfect balance of cushion and support.

No, the discomfort had come from the plug currently lodged in his tender ass.

_“Be good. Wear it all day.”_

Loki exhales again. He can be good. Not for anyone else, mind, but Thor has a way of… ensuring Loki has all the best incentives to behave.

“I believe you will all agree that the last quarter was not quite up to our standards—”

Kill me, Loki begs, but God seems to have set his phone straight to voicemail and on the geezer goes on. And on, and on, and on…

In his pocket, Loki’s phone buzzes. Ignoring the disapproving glances, Loki excuses himself. Well, he doesn’t so much as ‘excuse himself’ as he simply stands up and leaves the room, but it sounds politer the first way. He doesn’t even have to check his phone to know who it is; only one person has the balls to text Loki during a meeting.

**T:** I’m in the bathroom on the 11th floor.

**T:** That cute boy you just hired let me up.

**T:** It’s nice in here… and a locking door? Perfect.

**T:** Come here, baby.

It’s not a suggestion.

Loki huffs through his nose. Cute? He’s going to have to fire that kid. _Cute._ Sure, if one was into lanky 20-year-old interns…

(Loki studiously ignores the irony that he himself was once a lanky 20-year-old intern and his brother had zero issues fucking him into the bed then either.)

He doesn’t bother responding to the text; they both know that Loki will obey. Feet pounding, Loki all but stomps towards the elevator—the meeting is being held on the 5th floor , and he’s not going to jog up six flights of stairs with a plug in his ass, not even for Thor. Hell, his father could claw his way up from Hell and, while giving Loki that fucking _you’re-nothing-to-me_ sneer, demand he do it and Loki would still say no.

Oh, but Loki’s in a foul mood.

The elevator dings open and all three of the occupants take one look at Loki’s face before making the smart decision that this was actually the floor they want to be on, thank you. Loki’s fingers twitch irritably over his pocket, his mouth pursed and wanting for a cigarette, but he refrains. Thor doesn’t care for the smell (or taste) and Loki has, completely by coincidence, started to ween himself off of his little oral fixation.

Besides, Thor gives him something much more rewarding to suck on whenever the urge hits.

When the elevator opens, Loki manages to frighten off another group of employees, who scatter like chickens from a fox. Thor didn’t specify which bathroom, but Loki’s willing to guess that it’s the closest one to the elevator, so he turns down the hall and heads towards the bathroom door. He gives two sharp raps of his knuckles and hey presto, the door opens to reveal a smiling Thor who promptly yanks him in.

Loki barely has time to lock the door behind him before he’s wrapped up in Thor’s arms and a kiss is pressed against his forehead.

“How much longer is the meeting, sweetheart?”

“Aiden is not cute,” Loki bites out, then scowls when Thor laughs. “Two more hours.”

Thor looks out of place in the restroom—out of place in the whole building, in truth. He’s dressed so casually that one might expect to see him wandering the aisles of a supermarket, not the halls of a nice business office. He’s wearing faded jeans and a grey denim jacket, a sharp contrast to Loki’s severe black suit.

“Someone’s grumpy,” Thor teases.

Loki’s scowl deepens, but the heat of it has already left. He can feel his tense muscles starting to relax from Thor’s embrace and his cock, so well trained, hardening. “_Someone_ flirted with my assistant to get access to this floor.”

Thor just winks. “And _someone’s_ been stuck in a meeting all morning.” His large hands wander down the small of Loki’s back to rest on his ass. “Still in, baby?” he asks, pressing two fingers into Loki’s seat and smirking when his query is answered with a hiss. “Good. Good boy.”

“I don’t have time,” Loki says—not _whines_. He’s not whining, but stating the truth…in a somewhat petulant way.

“I know,” Thor says, kissing Loki’s temple again. “But I also know how much you hate these long meetings and thought we might… take the edge off before…”

“God.” Loki’s head falls into the crook of Thor’s neck.

“Yes?”

“_Yes._”

Thor takes a hand off Loki’s ass and tangles it in his hair, yanking Loki’s head back with a firm tug that leaves Loki’s knees weak. “Say please.”

The word hisses through Loki’s clenched teeth. “Fuck. Please!”

Thor kisses him properly then, a searing one that forces Loki to arch his back, but Loki does not passively accept the kiss—he bites Thor’s lower lip, then yelps when Thor presses harder on the meat of his ass and shifts the plug deeper.

“You should be quieter,” Thor rumbles into the kiss. “Unless you want everyone to know you’re in here fucking your brother, huh?”

Loki snarls and ineffectually digs his nails into Thor’s jacket.

“Big, bad Loki Odinson, CEO extraordinaire and slut that loves sucking his brother’s dick.”

“I’m going to kick your ass,” Loki spits.

Thor snatch his arms before Loki can wrap his hands around his brother’s throat and pins them above his head. “No, you’re going to be a good boy while I jerk you off. Aren’t you? _Aren’t you going to be my good boy?_”

Like a balloon, Loki deflates and sags, his weight held up by Thor’s grip. Effortlessly, Thor wraps one big hand around Loki’s wrists while the other moves straight down to his groin. Loki’s hard; he’s always hard—Thor’s always had that effect on him—even before they started to fuck.

“Perfect,” Thor says. He unzips Loki’s fly and reaches in, running a finger over the lace of Loki’s panties. In deference to the fact Loki refuses to go to work with his balls falling out everywhere, the panties are designed with dicks in mind, but they’re still feminine, humiliating, and utterly wonderful.

Wasting no time, Thor bullies the flimsy fabric aside and extracts Loki’s cock.

“Thor…” Loki gasps, shivering.

“It’s going to be fast, baby, we don’t want you to miss anything important.”

“There’s nothing fucking important in that—ngh!”

Not bothering to chide his brother, Thor just fists Loki’s cock. The roughness of his hand compared to the silky glide of foreskin elicits a soft whimper from Loki. His hips pump in time with Thor’s strokes and Thor, indulgent, allows him that, giving him only one command: “Look at me, Loki, and don’t take your eyes off me.”

Loki hadn’t even realized that he’d closed his eyes. He forces them open, fighting the shuddering pleasure that attempts to drive his lids back down. Thor’s gaze is intense, electric, and Loki feels as though he were completely naked before his brother. There’s nowhere to hide when they’re together like this, no cutting remarks that can slip off his tongue when he’s too busy gasping his brother’s name.

When he’s too busy _being good_.

Thor’s face blurs into a cyclops as he leans in for another hot, open mouthed kiss. Thor takes control, as he always has—of course he has; big brother with his big hands and his big voice and his big cock. And Loki, so much smaller, standing on the tips of his toes just to meet those kisses. He used to hate how slight he was in comparison, especially as children when Thor would use his greater weight to throw his little brother around. Now, though, Loki craves how engulfed he is when Thor embraces him, how utterly trapped and defenseless he’s left when Thor pins him down.

Loki pants into his brother’s mouth, already feeling his stomach start to tighten and his thighs tense. Thor is true to his word; this would be a fast milking, just enough to take the edge off until they played later.

Those pants turn to whimpers as his hole clenches around the plug. Thor draws his head back enough for Loki to see him properly again, and he’s good, he’s good for his brother, because he keeps his eyes drilled onto Thor’s. There’s a tender smile on his brother’s face that drives a burning spark down Loki’s spine.

And when Thor whispers, “Brother…,” it’s all over, the stress and irritation and fatigue gushing out of him in thick white globs that coat the front of Thor’s jeans.

Thor eases his grip on Loki’s wrists and Loki slides down to his knees, dazed. He looks up at Thor and Thor just shakes his head with a tsk.

“You’ve gotten my pants dirty. I can’t walk out like this.”

Loki’s mouth falls open and, with no further prompting, he drags his tongue over the rough denim and laps up his spend. When Thor’s pants are cleaned—now looking only minorly damp as though he’d splashed water while washing his hands—Loki undoes his brother’s fly.

“I won’t take long,” Thor promises. “Just keep your mouth open—fuck, yes, just like that. You look so fucking pretty, baby.”

Thor jerks his cock as Loki watches, hungry for it. He wants to taste the salt and musk, wants Thor to pin him back against the door and fuck his throat. Licking his lips, Loki moves to take his brother’s red cock into his mouth and suck the soul right out of him, but Thor grabs him by the hair to hold his head still.

“You want my cock, brother?” Thor says. Smirking, he slaps his cock against Loki’s cheek and leaves a wet smear of pre-cum. “You can choke on it later, baby, we gotta keep that nice voice of yours clear.”

Loki just grumbles and glares up at Thor.

“Your mouth, Loki,” Thor chides, thumping his cock on Loki’s cheek again. “Open it. Keep it open.” He groans when Loki complies, jerking himself faster than before. With only a slight grunt as warning, Thor angles himself down to spurt hot cum into his little brother’s mouth. His aim is slightly off, though, and a bit lands on his chin, but Thor swipes his thumb over the cum and pushing it into Loki’s mouth with the rest. His eyes grow stormy as Loki takes great care to suck his thumb completely clean.

Loki rises and they kiss again; their naked, spent cocks bump together and Loki can feel the shudder that runs through Thor’s body.

“I’m going to fuck you until your hole can’t take anymore,” Thor says, practically casual, as if he were mentioning the weather.

“My meeting,” Loki mumbles. “After my meeting.”

Thor kisses his temple. “I’ll be waiting in your office.”

The two arrange themselves back into something presentable. The task is easier for Thor, since he came in looking like a bum anyway, but Loki’s suit is rumpled and his hair is a mess. He smooths down the worst of it, using a bit of water to tempt his unruly hair back into its usual slicked style.

Making no move to help, Thor watches as Loki fusses, then slaps him on the bum as his brother makes to leave. Loki yips, then swats Thor back with a brotherly ‘go fuck yourself.’

“Love you, too, baby!” Thor says as Loki shuts the door in his face.

More sedately than when he first took this trek, Loki makes his way back to the board room. The elevator is again occupied, but this time he manages not to terrorize the people inside; he must look downright friendly, because most offer him a polite smile. No one gives him any strange glances, though, so Loki suspects that there’s no evidence left behind of what happened two minutes ago.

Except, of course, for the taste of his brother’s cum in his mouth.

Loki offers no explanations for his sudden disappearance when he slips back into the meeting. He just nods curtly, then takes his seat again and pretends to pay attention. But now, at least, the thrumming discontent is gone. He nods at the appropriate moments, says a few business jargon phrases that essentially mean nothing, and no one is any wiser to the fact that the only thing on his mind is how impatient he is to have his brother’s fat cock up his ass.

How impatient he is to dismiss the meeting and get fucked over his office desk.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Loki’s office is as sharp as he is.

The furniture is all harsh angles—damned near lethal—and while Loki’s desk chair is obviously comfortable to the extreme, the chairs opposite his desk for guests to sit in are so flat that not even the thickest ass could provide cushion. It’s a not-so-subtle hint: ‘say your piece, then get the fuck out of my office.’

There are a few things in the room that make Thor smile; little nods to the Loki he knows, the Loki can send a whole day with his nose in a book on the couch, his toes curling happily inside fuzzy socks when the plot gets good. That spark of the real Loki is a bookcase, shelves sparsely decorated and lined with books. He isn’t sure if they are books that his brother cannot bear to be parted with, or if it’s the idea of being away from books in general that Loki finds reprehensible.

There’s a single knock on the office door before it opens. Loki’s assistant, Aiden, steps inside. He gives a start when he sees Thor planted in Loki’s imperial office chair. Aiden opens his mouth as if to reprimand Thor, but then thinks better of it and deposits the papers he carried in onto Loki’s desk.

“Mr. Odinson’s meeting is another hour and a half.”

“I know,” Thor returns the smile. He wonders if Loki has even realized that he’s employed his own physical clone—though Aiden has yet to adopt the tense shoulders and swaggering confidence of the original. He’s too young to be jaded and Thor’s smiles turns softer as he remembers his little brother at that age.

Aiden clears his throat and turns his head away, his cheeks a light pink. “So… you’re his brother?”

“Yes. Well, half-brothers. It’s why we don’t look much alike.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say it.” He fidgets at Thor’s polite laugh, eyes shyly flickering from Thor’s face. “Can I bring you something?”

“A Coke would be nice.”

When Aiden returns with the cold can that’s already begun to weep condensation, he hovers for a moment, almost as if to see if Thor would say anything else. The curiosity on his face is obvious. Thor has never visited Loki in his office before, and he’s sure the kid is eager for some juicy break room fodder to share.

Or, Thor reconsiders with a tilt of his head as the kid seems to unconsciously tuck a strand of black hair behind his ear, maybe Aiden was trying to weigh the value of his internship versus fucking his boss’s brother.

But Aiden, upon realizing Thor has nothing more to say, beats a hasty and red-faced retreat. He glances back one more time before shutting the door behind him.

Once the kid is safely out of the door, Thor leans back in the chair, sips his soda, and begins to plan how he’s going to enjoy Loki here in the place he feels most powerful.

A thought occurs, and he sends his brother a quick text.

**T:** Give that cute kid the rest of the day off.

**L:** Call him cute again and I’ll nail your testicles to my desk.

**T:** Might be hard to explain that to your employees...

**T:** You’re so adorable when you’re jealous, baby.

**L:** It’s done.

**T:** Good boy.

* * *

Ninety-seven minutes later (but who’s counting?), Loki strikes open the door to his office and marches in, locking it behind him. The change in his posture is immediate and sends a pleasurable jolt down Thor’s body. He’d thought his brother would reprimand him for sitting in his proverbial throne, but the moment Loki lays eyes on his brother, any semblance of cockiness he carried with him is gone.

And whatever innate haughtiness that still lingers in Loki will soon be wiped out once Thor is balls deep in him, and his brother is reduced to babbling for permission to cum.

“I want those off, brother.”

Loki shudders at Thor’s soft command. Not bothering to untie his fancy shoes, Loki kicks them off before he strips his suit jacket and tie hastily, but slows down for the good stuff. Button by button, Loki’s fine black shirt parts to reveal his pale chest. Thor’s lips part in anticipation when his pretty nipples appear, pierced through with silver studs that make them erect and puffy. Perfectly ripe, and all Thor’s.

“Wait,” Thor says as Loki begins to pull his belt from around his waist. He holds out his hand. “Bring that here.”

Loki’s breath hiccups, but he obeys and crosses the room to give over his belt. “Will you be--?”

“Maybe,” Thor says, noncommittal. “If you’re bad. Or good,” he adds with a wolfish grin. He scoots the chair back from the desk and gives his brother a smoldering look. “Here.”

Loki rolls his shoulders and crosses around the desk, perching himself on the edge of it between Thor’s thighs.

They both shudder when Thor’s hands make contact with Loki’s soft skin. Thor revels in how fine-boned Loki is—his little black bird, so easily crushed if he isn’t careful. He leans in to take a nipple in his mouth. He flicks his tongue over the stud and loves how Loki arches his back, forcing Thor to suck harder on his little tit. Loki had been resistant, at first, to getting the piercings but now he can’t get enough of Thor playing with them. Thor gently bites down, working the nubs with his teeth.

“Look at how cute your tits are, baby.” Thor pinches the other nipple and then cups his hand over the meat of Loki’s chest. “I’m going to make you wear little bells one day, listen to them chime as I fuck you.”

Loki groans, tossing his head back. “Promises, promises…”

Thor kisses up Loki’s exposed neck, feeling the vibrations of Loki’s soft whimpers on his lips. Lifting his head, Loki leans down to kiss Thor—not a tender lover’s kiss, but one of teeth and the dark passions that swirl inside them both. Loki cups Thor’s face—a mocking caress—and breathes into his ear, “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

“Lay back,” Thor growls, already manhandling Loki down.

“Wait, my things—”

With a sweep of his arm, Thor sends the sparse decorations on Loki’s desk and the paper tumbling to the ground.

“Was that necessary?” Loki hisses.

“Don’t make me tell you twice.”

Loki obeys, but the dimensions of his desk are such that his head hangs over the edge. He is presented like a meal, just an anonymous body spread out for Thor to take at his own leisure. Thor presses down on Loki’s tiny waist—he’s so small, seems even smaller than usual like this. He tries to be a big man in his suit and in the boardroom, but here in his office, he shows himself as the true little slut he is.

Thor unbuttons and unzips Loki’s trousers, smirking as the fabric parts and a hint of red lace is shown. He runs a finger over the soft fabric covering Loki’s hard cock. Dewy pre-cum blots into the pattern of the lace and Thor swipes his thumb over the patch to collect it. “Beautiful.”

Thor pulls down Loki’s trousers inch by inch, taking great pleasure in teasing the goosebumps that rise on Loki’s thighs with the pads of his fingers. After some maneuvering of Loki’s long and lovely legs, the trousers are tossed aside with no further thought. He rolls off Loki’s socks—also black, because other than the panties he wears for Thor, his brother has never apparently heard of a thing called color—and kisses the arch of each foot as it is bared.

Now his feast awaits him, clad only in panties. Thor can’t help but again breathe the word _“Beautiful…”_ as he leans in to nuzzle the hairless skin right above where the panties hug Loki’s hips. Thor loves his brother all smooth and waxed—_It makes me feel like a girl_, Loki complained in that way that wasn’t actually complaining. He’d certainly had no bones with continuing to wax even though Thor never asked him to beyond the first time.

“Lift your head,” is the only warning Loki gets before he’s pulled closer to Thor. He yelps, glaring at Thor as he lifts his legs up and presses them against Loki’s torso. “Hold.”

Gingerly, Thor works the panties up Loki’s thighs, leaving them wrapped around his knees because it’s just too pretty a picture to ruin.

“Thor…” Loki moans, now utterly exposed. His face has turned from pink to red, but despite himself, he opens his legs wider. The base of the black plug greets Thor, held snug by Loki’s clenched and swollen hole.

“Gotta keep you all stoppered up, little brother, if I’m going to knock you up.”

“Don’t—”

“Don’t what, baby?” Thor runs a finger around the base of the plug, then starts to ease it out. “Don’t act like I wouldn’t love to see you nice and fat with my baby? That would be lying.”

The plug leaves behind a sweet-looking gape, all shiny from the lube and cum Thor left in him that morning. Nonchalant, Thor takes out one of the three packets of lube in his pocket. Never let it be said that he’s unprepared… or that he leaves his darling brother unprepared. He coats two of his fingers and slips him into Loki’s hole with ease. Loki grinds against them with a whine, wiggling his pert ass.

Methodically, in all the ways he knows drives Loki crazy, Thor brushes over and over his prostate, pulling from his brother little hiccupping cries. He doubles his assault using his other hand to massage Loki’s perineum, stimulating his baby brother both inside and out. It’s not long before Loki’s skin is shiny with sweat and he pants open-mouthed, watching Thor from between his parted legs.

“You look your best when you’re holding yourself open for me,” Thor praises, not being able to help but adding, “My good boy.”

There’s a thunk as Loki’s head falls back. Tremors run over Loki’s body. His hole tightens on Thor’s fingers, hot and desperate, but Thor continues at his steady pace. It’s not long, however, before Loki grows impatient and kicks his foot out, striking Thor in the shoulder.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” he demands.

Thor responds with a stinging slap to his ass that leaves behind a dark red mark. “No,” he says. “And I will leave you like this if you do that again, brother.”

Though he can’t see Loki’s face, Thor can practically feel the heat from the glare Loki’s giving the ceiling.

“Apologize.”

“No.” Loki probably intended the word to come out strong, in his business voice, but instead it’s a weak, wavering, pitiful thing.

Sighing at his brother’s willfulness—as though he doesn’t adore it—Thor stuffs a third finger into Loki’s ass. “Apologize.”

A high-pitched whine lingers in Loki’s throat before he finally breaks. “I’m sorry—I’m sorry, brother! Please fuck me!”

“My polite baby brother,” Thor says and kisses the mark he left on Loki. He rises, unbuttons his jeans, and pulls out his cock. But he doesn’t fuck Loki right away; no, his precious brother looks too perfect, too debauched to let go without a keepsake. Thor pulls out his phone. He makes sure the sound is on, then snaps a picture of Loki.

The sound of the fake shutter jolts Loki, but it seems his little moment of rebellion has passed by. Instead of grumbling, Loki lowers his hands to his ass and spreads himself open, displaying his slick, gaping hole for the camera.

“You’re so wonderful,” Thor praises. “I couldn’t ask for a better brother.”

“Ngh—I could if my current one doesn’t please _hurry up and fuck me_.”

Thor makes sure to capture a picture of his cock pressed against Loki’s hole, primed and ready to fuck in. Well, almost. Thor opens up another packet of lube and drizzles it onto his cock; Loki might be a cock-hungry slut, but his hole has always been a delicate thing.

Slowly, Thor pushes in, exhaling as he watches the swollen and raw rim of Loki’s hole swallow up the head of his cock. Loki tries to return to his wiggling, but now with both hands free, Thor holds him steady. He bows over Loki, letting his brother take the burden of his weight. Like this, he engulfs Loki, caging him in with no hope of escaping. Immediately Loki’s arms wind around Thor’s shoulders—this is where he belongs, under his big brother and holding him.

Fat tears leak out of Loki’s eyes as Thor fucks into him properly. His mouth falls open, little gasps tumbling out, and the teary redness of his eyes makes them seem greener, brighter. Thor feels like his bones are shaking, every inch of him wanting to ram into Loki and fuck him like a dog,

So he takes it slow, easing in and out, stuffing his brother full then leaving him bereft. Loki’s started to chant his brother’s name in a mutter, probably not even aware that he’s doing it. _Thor, Thor, Thor—_

“Look at you,” Thor coos. He caresses Loki’s cheek, wiping away one of his tears. “So beautiful and good for me…”

Loki whines. He tries to fit a hand between them, no doubt to stroke his cock, but Thor keeps them pressed close. “Brother,” he gasps, “Brother, please let me—”

“No. You’re not cumming yet.”

Thor drives in harder, burying himself as deep as he can as Loki adds a new word to his hiccupping prayer. _Thor, please, please, Thor, please—_

It’s not long before Loki’s tight hole starts to squeeze his orgasm out of him. They’ve been fucking for years, and still Thor can’t hold out when Loki is like this: his pale face blotchy from crying, panties caught around his legs, whimpering his brother’s name…

“I’m close,” Thor grunts. “Want me to give you a baby, huh? Want me to get you big with our child?” Sweat drips from his forehead and splashes onto Loki’s open, dazed face. “Tell me.”

“Yes—fuck, yes, I want everyone to k-know—want them—”

“And maybe we’ll get those tits of yours full of milk, too.”

Loki arches in as much as he can, which really is not at all, but the squirming feeds into a harsh, primal part of Thor. He pounds his brother’s asshole, a dim part of his higher conscious keeping him on just the right side of too hard. Thor’s orgasm jolts up his balls and he forces himself in to the hilt, pumping Loki full of his cum, wave after wave until Thor is left shuddering.

Shifting his weight, Thor lifts himself off his brother, mourning when his softening cock slips free with a rush of lube and cum. As Loki’s legs drop, his hips slide off the edge of the desk. The position has to be uncomfortable, but Loki makes no move to correct it and lies there, dick leaking so much that Thor wonders if he’ll have any cum to give or if it’s all been milked out. Loki’s hands fly to his pelvis, but he doesn’t grab his own dick—instead, he holds them against his bare pubis, fingers clawing from the effort to not touch.

“Should I let you cum, Loki?”

Loki snarls without words. His nails dip into his flesh.

Benevolent, Thor leans down and takes his brother’s cock into his mouth. Apparently he doesn’t have to do much beyond provide a hot, wet place, because Loki convulses and empties himself onto Thor’s tongue before he even has a chance to start sucking.

“Jesus,” Loki groans, slapping his hand on his desk like a wrestler tapping out. “Fuck.”

Thor yanks his jeans up from around his knees and fishes in his pocket. “Aha!” He produces a travel pack of wet wipes and peels back the protective flap.

Loki huffs as Thor lifts his legs again to wipe him clean. “Got anything else shoved in your never-ending pockets?”

“Yes. It would be easier if someone would just let me wear a waist pack…”

“A fanny pack,” Loki corrects with a sneer, his normal bitchy attitude coming back surprisingly fast for someone that was just fucked within an inch of his life and is currently having his ass wiped down. “God, no. You’d look like a grand-dad on vacation.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Carefully, Thor helps his brother upright. “You keep a gym bag, right?”

“Bottom drawer.”

The bag is efficiently and tightly packed—it’s just so _Loki_. But it has the essentials: soft, worn sweatpants, a towel, a spare shirt, and a pair of socks to go with the sneakers tucked under said pouch. Loki protests as Thor tenderly pats the sweat off his skin with the towel and begins to dress him. Thor shushes him.

Once he’s clothed, Loki sets about to tidying the mess Thor made of his desk and picking up the things knocked to the floor. Miraculously, the can of Coke survived, and Loki has exactly zero reservations about snatching it up and drinking down what’s left. Thor packs up all the clothes, grumbling about the Coke for the sake of annoying Loki.

The two brothers give the office one last look over before leaving, ensuring that there’s no evidence of what happened… though Loki walks with a slight limp that Thor can’t help but smirk about.

“Hey,” Thor says when they’re safely in the elevator. He nudges Loki with his elbow. “Love you.”

“Just take me home and feed me,” Loki replies, which is his way of saying _I love you, too._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i fuck around on tumblr under the same name


End file.
